Wireless communications systems such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communications system, also referred to as Evolved Packet System (EPS) or 4th Generation (4G) system, the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications, or the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) mobile communications system, typically enable roaming services. Network operators of such wireless communications systems offer roaming services to roaming users visiting from other networks, thereby allowing the roamers to stay connected even as they travel to different regions or countries.